Five Times
by fabunnies
Summary: four times Cooper's there for Blaine, and the one time Blaine's there for him.


**The four Times Copper was there for him, and the one time Blaine was there for Copper.**

Summary... kind of: So basically this fic is just four times Cooper's there for Blaine and one time Blaine's there for him. Enjoy!

_**A/N: hi okay so first of all sorry to readers from my other story... I will update that at.. some point! The next chapter is almost done! And Cooper's like so AU from the way the Big Borther preview portrays him. Second: I don't own Glee and I never will. If I did Quinn would have gone all hunger games on Finn's ass about two seasons ago. Lastly, I have no siblings so this might suck idk. All and any feed back is appreciated! x**_

1 -

Cooper liked to think of himself as a good big brother. He did everything for Blaine. To be honest, he thought he was more of a father to his little brother than their own dad. Cooper watched Blaine after school, took him to the park, taught him how to ride a bike, helped with homework, praised him when he painted a picture or got a good grade, watched the Disney movies, read the bed time stories, you name it, Cooper did it all.

Cooper was Blaine's best friend. They knew everything about each other, and they could they could read each other like a book. They had no secrets.

That's why when Blaine came home after school one day in the seventh grade, Cooper knew something was wrong. Even though Cooper was ten years older than Blaine, he still liked to be there to watch him after school and make him dinner.

It was a Thursday. Cooper was planning on coming over later that day because Blaine was staying after school to audition for the musical. He was sorting through some stuff for work when Blaine suddenly came in, later than usual but earlier than expected, slamming the door behind him. Cooper looked up in surprise.

"A charming afternoon to you too, little brother," Cooper greeted him with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He expected some snarky remark from his brother about how he's 'not little!' even though he definitely was.

Instead he got a quick death glare before Blaine ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door shut without as much as a single word.

"Be careful now!" Cooper called up to Blaine. "Tree's are getting cut down faster than I can say super cala fragilistic expialidocious and we can't afford to have you knocking them all down!"

Still nothing. Usually teasing would get Blaine to at least respond with a 'shut up', but not this time. Cooper stayed in his spot on the sofa for a few minutes before deciding to go upstairs and check on Blaine. He was just about to knock on his little brother's door when Blaine started yelling at him,

"What do you want!" A little taken back by Blaine's anger, Cooper tried to keep his voice calm.

"I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner..."

"Shut up, Coop!" Blaine shouted back at him, "Dinner isn't even for another two hours, what do you really want?"

"Can I come in?" Cooper asked, answering his brother's question with another question.

"Fine." Blaine said, a bit more calmly this time, as he opened the door for him.

"Thank you," Cooper said, brushing past him into the room.

"Now what do you want?" Blaine asked, just as coldly as before.

"What's up?" Cooper asked with a kind smile, as he sat down beside his brother on his bed.

"'What's up'?" Blaine mimicked. "You came all the way up here, bothering me, just to ask, 'what's up?'"

"Yeah!" Cooper grinned, and nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"Um, not much..." Blaine trailed off, refusing to look Cooper in the eyes.

"Okay, bro, cut the crap," Cooper told his brother bluntly. "I can tell something's got you all pissed by the way you came storming in, slamming doors and not talking. So spill."

"It's nothing Coop–"

"Nothing?" Cooper asking, before leaning over and grabbing Blaine's chin, turning his head so he could see his brother's face.

"What the hell is that, then?" Cooper almost shouted, getting angrier as he pointed to the bruise forming on the side of Blaine's face. "And don't you dare say it's nothing. I want to know and I want to know now."

"Just some stupid kids in my class!" Blaine said, a little harsher than necessary, as he pulled his face out of his older brother's hands.

"Well, I can see that. I want to know why 'some stupid kids' thought it would a fun idea to punch you in the face." Blaine let out a sigh, opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find the right words.

"It was ten minutes before class was supposed to end," Blaine began after a few moments. "I asked Mrs. Edmounds if I could be excused from class a few minutes early, seeing as I didn't want to be late for my audition for the school musical. Mrs. Edmounds isn't one to appreciate the arts, so naturally she told me as nicely as she could 'no'. Of course some boys at the back were snickering, but whatever, they're nothing."

Blaine took a breath. "The bell rang, and I went to my locker to put my books away. The boys from last period who were laughing came up to me. I was a little surprised because I'm not exactly friends with them, right? They started telling me about how the musical and the arts were stupid. Of course I was telling them that they were wrong and kindly explaining to them why the arts are important and a great thing for kids to get into! I thought maybe if I could get them excited about they'd think it's cool, I- I don't know, it was stupid. Anyway, once the hallways started to clear out more they- they called me some things..."

"It's fine, Blaine," Cooper told him, letting out a little chuckle, "I've heard swear words before, I say them myself, I don't care. I'm not dad, you can say them around me."

"O-okay..." Blaine said, a little apprehensive, before continuing. "They started saying only pansies liked musicals and I know they weren't talking about the flowers, so I told them that was rude a-and then one of them pushed me and said I- um, they said I was fag because I wanted to be in the school musical and they just all ganged up on me and started calling me some more words I'd rather not repeat it them a good fifteen minutes of pushing and punching before an older student came by and told them to knock it off or they'd go get the principal and one of them spat in my face and said I wasn't worth his time anyways that 'he had better things to do then try to straighten out some f-f," Blaine choked back a sob.

"And- I just, their words hurt, Coop." Blaine sat in silence for a moment, wiping his eyes. He could feel Cooper gradually stiffen as he continued his story, but now, Cooper wasn't even saying anything. "Please, say something," Blaine begged and Cooper could hear his little brother's voice shaking. "I-I'm sorry." Blaine whispered so quietly Cooper wasn't even sure if he'd even heard him.

"What?" Cooper couldn't believe his ears. He looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "Why are you apologizing? You're the one who got beat up!"

Cooper wasn't going to lie, he was angry. He wanted to beat those kids up himself, make sure they never hurt another super-gelled hair on his little brother's head ever again.

"I know that but... what if they're right?" Blaine sniffed, voice cracking. Cooper could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated it when Blaine cried. Always had, always would.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked his anger dropping dramatically.

"I mean, What if they're right?" Blaine repeated, nearly yelling. "I-I've never liked a girl, Coop! And... I don't think I ever will. What if-" Blaine cut himself off.

"My friends on the soccer team, they're always going on and on about how pretty the girls at their school are and how all they can think about is kissing their lips and how nice they smell and-and I've never felt that way about a girl before, Coop! I realize that some guys mature later than other but... I- I have had a crush before!" Cooper nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

"It was in fifth grade, Evan Jones. I didn't think much of it. I tried to ignore it, but he was one of the only kids who was ever nice to me. And he did smell really, really good. When they boys on my soccer team would talk about Olivia or Julia, I'd always think of Evan, and it freaked me out! I eventually got over Evan when Lucy* said she overheard him say to some kids he thought I was weird. Whatever, that's besides the point." Blaine kept rambling, and once he started, he couldn't stop.

"I was 10! I thought my feelings were just being stupid. But whenever I hear guys comment on a hot girl or something, I just can't think like that! I don't find girls attractive at all! I... I've seen attractive guys before though, really attractive. And the dreams! God, Coop, it's... They're never about girls, okay! What if I am just a fag?"

"Blaine..." Cooper put his arm around his brother's shoulder and rubbed the side of his arm. "First of all, I want you never, ever say that word. It's rude and disrespectful. Saying it makes you no better than the bullies in your class. Secondly, you know I'll always love you right?"

"Yeah." Blaine sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Then why would it bother me if you might like dudes?" Cooper smiled at his brother.

"B-because it's wrong!" Blaine spat out. "It's not natural! Haven't you heard dad complain about the two guys on Desperate Housewives whenever mom watches it? And she always agrees with him, so it must be wrong, right?"

Cooper could hear the pleading in his voice. All Blaine wanted was some guidance, and he was looking to Cooper for it.

"There's nothing wrong with gay people, B," Cooper told him, completely serious. "Why would any kind of love be considered wrong?"

"I... I don't know." Blaine sniffled again while looking at his feet. "It's not."

"You're right." Cooper told him. "There's nothing wrong with being gay." They sat there in silence for a while, Cooper's arm still around Blaine.

"I think I'm gay." Blaine whispered quietly, but Cooper had heard him loud and clear.

"I know."

"What?" Blaine snapped his head in Cooper's direction. "What do you mean you know?"

"Blaine,"Cooper chuckled slightly, knowing this was a serious moment, at his brother, "I'm your big bro! I know stuff about you, man."

"But I wasn't even sure, and I'm still not even – okay, yeah I'm sure, until maybe an hour ago. How did you 'know'?" Cooper just laughed and told Blaine about his "big brother senses" and how he always knew everything. Blaine just shoved his arm slightly and told him to shut up.

"Tell you what," Cooper told him, "How about I order a pizza for dinner and we watch Mulan? Sound good?" Mulan was the one movie that Blaine feel better. Cooper always played it when Blaine was upset. Just mentioning the movie cheered him up.

"Okay!" Blaine smiled excitedly and got up from his bed to go downstairs and set the movie up while Copper ordered pizza.

"Pizza and Mulan it is!" Cooper declared before heading out of Blaine's room. Just has he was about to go down the stairs, his phone rang.

"OooOoh." Blaine teased. "Gwen wants to get some tonight." He winked at his older brother.

"Shut up!" Cooper told or, rather, demanded, before answering his phone. "Hey beautiful," He smiled as Blaine made a gagging sound from the other room.

"Hey babe," Gwen giggled. She would never admit it to him, but Cooper knew he loved it when he called her beautiful more than any of the pet names.

Gwen had been Cooper's girlfriend of 1 year now. She was the first serious girlfriend he'd ever had. She was subbing for his secretary one day when she had smoothly slipped him her number at the end of the day.

Gwen was beautiful. She had long, wavy, bright red hair and gorgeous green eyes. He didn't fall for her looks though. What Cooper loved most about Gwen was her quick and witty humour, her sense of compassion, her taste in music of course, and- hell, Cooper just loved everything about this girl. He was gonna marry her someday. Not next week or anything but someday. He was sure of this.

"So," Gwen started. "I was thinking, how about you and I go to the movies tonight? Maybe go to my place after for... dessert." She said the last part in that super sexy and seductive voice that drove Cooper crazy.

"Damn it, Gwen, you know I'd love to but I'm watching Blaine tonight," he explained.

"Right. Sorry, I keep forgetting you watch him on most school nights. But..." She sighed before continuing, "Coop, you know I love the kid almost as much as you but he's twelve and I'm horny–" Cooper also loved how blunt she could be, "So I think- I better not be on speaker." Gwen cut herself off making sure Blaine wasn't listening.

"Don't worry, you're good," Cooper told her while laughing.

"Okay good, so anyways, leaving him by himself for a couple hours before your parents get him really isn't a big deal..."

"Oh trust me, Gwen, I know. I would but..." Cooper made sure Blaine was out of hearing range before continuing. "Listen, he- he just came out to me and I really need to be here for him right now, okay?"

"Oh my God, really?" Gwen questioned, a lot more surprised than Cooper had expected.

"Yeah, really. I- I'm sorry babe, I'm gonna have to skip this one out." He told her apologetically.

"It's okay." She assured him and Cooper could hear the smile in her voice. Another reason he loved her. She was always so understanding. She loved and cared for Blaine just as much as Cooper did.

"How about," Cooper whispered to his girlfriend in a sexier tone, "After Blaine goes to bed, I come over and we can have our... dessert, then?"

"Oh, I would enjoy that greatly Mr. Anderson." Gwen tried to sound seductive before laughing, only causing Cooper to laugh. "Shut up! You know I can't act sexy, seriously! Now shut up and go hang out with your brother. I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Okay, love you." Cooper smiled into his phone before hanging up, calling the pizza place, and joining Blaine in the living room.

"What did Gwen want?" Blaine asked from his spot on the couch as Cooper walked into the room. Cooper raised an eyebrow at his brother before taking a seat beside him.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. You weren't wrong about her wanting to get some," He winked at Blaine before turning his attention towards the TV.

"Ew, Coop, gross!" Blaine complained before Cooper told him, ever so lovingly, to 'shut up and put the damn movie on.'

Blaine fell asleep three halfway through the movie. Cooper wouldn't admit it in front of Blaine, but he loved Mulan too, so he finished the movie himself before carrying Blaine up to bed.

After tucking him in and making sure his phone and iPod were charging – Cooper knew nothing drove Blaine crazier than a dead battery - he leaned over and gave his brother a quick kiss on top of his head.

"Good night, bro, love you." Cooper told him and he heard a faint 'love you too.' as he was turning off the lights.

Ultimately, Cooper didn't care who Blaine loved. All Cooper wanted for his brother was to make friends, find a girl – or guy now he supposes, marry him, and have a better life than their parents. All he's ever wanted was for his little brother to be happy. And as long as someone made Blaine happy Cooper couldn't give a rats ass if it was boy or a girl.

Driving to Gwen's took Cooper about an hour longer than planned. He had to stop by the office and pick up some files from the office and ending up running into his boss, who never shuts up. He ended up at his girlfriend's apartment around 1am.

When he came in, all the lights were off so he left his stuff on the coffee table and walked into the bedroom, expecting to find Gwen. And granted he did find her in there, just not as he suspected. Gwen was out cold. He shouldn't be surprised to find her sleeping considering it was 1am. Cooper gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek as he climbed in beside her.

"Hi." Gwen greeted him sleepily as Cooper put his arms around her. "Sorry, I was working on my sculpture and I got really tired and I know dessert but-"

"Shh. Shh." Cooper quieted her. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"You know, Coop," She told him still a little hazy, "You're a great big brother," before putting her head down and falling back asleep. Cooper was smiling from ear to ear.

_Yeah. _He thought to himself_. I mess up and do stupid things sometimes but, Blaine loves me and I'll always be there for him_. Cooper promised himself before drifting off to sleep his girlfriend in his arms.

*Lucy, yes okay well I have a bit of a head cannon here. Now my head cannon is, Lucy is Quinn, and Quinn and Blaine went to school together and where sort of friends up until they both transferred and due to Quinn's dramatic change in body and personality I suppose, Blaine doesn't recognize her now and due to her hating who she used to be, she never told Blaine she was Lucy.

_**A/N: The end. :) haha idk I quite like this. Did you? Well maybe you could be lovely enough to review then? No? Oh okay well thanks for reading anyways!**_

So just some info on this fic, every chapter will be a 'one time.' I'm trying to keep them in chronological order so let's hope that works out. Also Gwen... Some of you may think she's unimportant and I shouldn't have put so much emphasis on her but HA! Sorry but she is VERY important with the 'one time' Blaine helps Coop... that will be the last chapter of course so stay tuned ;)


End file.
